


Waking Up With You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [44]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Femslash, Morning After, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Threesome - F/F/F, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "This is a lovely scene to wake up to after a night of celebratory drinking."





	Waking Up With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Leia woke up with a soft groan and covered her eyes as the light tried to sting them unrepentantly. She was too old now for such antics with drinking.

Someone stirs beside her with a groan as Leia looks over at her companions. Blue eyes open before blinking slowly and then Carol smiles at her softly.

Leia smiles back at her.

"Hello there," Carol says softly with a small smile on her lips.

"Hello yourself," Leia answers grinning, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"This is a lovely scene to wake up to after a night of celebratory drinking."

They break apart to look over at the other occupant of the bed, Amilyn smiles at them both before reaching over to caress their cheeks. Leia watches as Carol kisses Amilyn's wrist with a soft expression.

"I couldn't agree more."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm intrigued by the pairing, I have ideas that I want to explore with it in a future fic.


End file.
